The Manipulation of Ice
by Sologirl102
Summary: Another story inspired by Blackened Wing's discussion board, where ideas are accidentally created for talented or insane authors to nurture and love... and quite possibly pervert. This is shounen-ai, so be warned.
1. The Manipulation of Ice

The Manipulation of Ice

Aido Hanabusa had the misfortune to be a teasing person by nature. Normally, it served him well, lightening tense situations and providing hours of amusement (Yuki-san was so _easy_ to rile). But when he was completely serious, often times people assumed he was just waiting to spring a joke on them.

It made confessing his feelings extremely difficult.

"This isn't funny. Grow up, little boy." Immediately after the rejection, Aido silently cursed fate for making him like the 'cool type.' Not Kain's 'cool,' better labeled 'thoughtfully dreamy but socially apathetic.' No, that'd make things _simple _(after all, he'd lived with that 'cool type' for years. He could twist that type around his finger). And God forbid things be simple for the genius. His 'cool type' was actually 'arctic cold, so bundle up warm, moron.' Everything was icy; icy heart, icy eyes, icy _hair_. And the chilliest damn aura in existence.

"Look, Kiriyu, this isn't a joke. Nobody's going to jump out from behind a tree and yell, "Gotcha!" I. Like. You. I realize my feelings are only caused by endorphins sent in response to your pheromones, but-"

"Spare me." Kiriyu's frigid tone implied the conversation was over, even before he turned around and began walking away.

Frozen bastard.

But, Aido mused, appreciating the way the moonlight made Kiriyu's hair gleam, sometimes it was just as fun to thaw ice as it was to freeze water. And even if the hunter couldn't thaw, didn't Aido control ice?

Possibly sensing Aido's sudden determination (it was practically coming out in waves), Kiriyu stopped, and shivered. The noble smiled triumphantly as his target began surreptitiously checking the ground for ice, hoping to discover why he suddenly felt that much colder.

The poor prefect didn't stand a chance.

_Disclaimer: I do not own and make no profit off Vampire Knight._

_Yen, sorry. That whole idea I bounced off you? Fizzled midway through. This was what I could salvage once I realized the angst-ink was not going to flow from my pen. You get... cuteness._


	2. The Temporary Thawing of Ice

The (Temporary) Thawing of Ice

After Zero's rejection, Aido had turned his attention to _why _he had been rejected. An hour later, Aido still had no ideas. Which meant he needed to ask someone else, like Kain. Two heads were better than one, after all. And considering Aido's intelligence, it was more like three heads.

"You want to know why somebody would turn you down?"

"Yeah." Aido knew Kain would be honest.

"Obviously they have seen your true nature and were appalled by the fact you're an arrogant, shallow, bitey slut boy. I'm tempted to make you introduce me just so that I can shake their hand." _Too honest_.

"So what you're saying, cousin, is that if I stop flrting with girls, he'll open up and date me?" Aido could do that, girls fainting upon sight of him _was_ getting old.

"And if you deflate your ego—wait, _he_? Please don't say you sexually harassed Kaname-sama again!"

"First of all, I said 'she,' check your hearing. And second, no, not recently." _Note to self: ease Akatsuki into me being pansexual._

**One** week later, Kiriyu made a point of pulling Aido off to the side while the Moon Dorm made its way to class.

"Are you dying?" Could that be Zero expressing concern?

"No, Kiriyu-kun, why do you ask?" Aido casually began playing with his hair, to draw attention to its unusual color. The attempt failed, as Kiriyu kept his eyes forward.

"You haven't acted like a complete idiot all week, thus, you must be at death's door."

The hunter should _not_ have sounded so happy at the thought of Aido dying.

"Don't be asinine, Prefect-san. I'm simply trying to reassure you of my sincerity in courting you by refraining from excessive attention to your possible rivals. Do you comprehend, or should I rephrase that using fewer syllables?" There. Another clear statement of intent. Never mind the fact the entire Night Class had heard what he'd said (damn vampire hearing to hell), and were currently making comments about Armageddon (and Ichijou had _better_ stop singing "It's the End of the World As We Know It," or so help him God!).The important thing was making sure Kiriyu was reminded of Aido's courtship.

"You were serious?"

"Obviously. Now if you'll excuse me-" Everyone fell silent when Kiriyu began to laugh. Not snicker, or smirk, but actually laugh, complete with clutching his sides and leaning forward. And it was a _wonderful_ laugh; low, throaty, and it washed over Aido like a hot bath after playing in the snow, making his fingers and toes tingle pinkly. Zero's laugh was fantastic.

Only now, every person present (including the vampires, fangirls and Yuki) was staring at the school guardian speculatively, seduced by his laugh. Aido bit back a possessive growl.

Even _Kaname-sama_ was looking at Zero with interest.

If that was what happened when Zero expressed a bit of open warmth, then dammit, Aido wanted him back to closed off and chilly again. And he knew exactly how to deep-freeze Zero. Walking away from the still chuckling boy, Aido moved to the closest fangirl (she was luckily very close, having crept up to make sure Zero was actually laughing and not having a seizure), and smiled.

That, matched with a lascivious wink, made the girl faint and Kiriyu scowl.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and make no profit._

_I realize "pinkly" is not really an adjective, but how else do you describe when your toes are numb then suddenly you dip them into a hot bath, making them tingle and burn pleasantly as they are suddenly warmed, all without being really obnoxiously long about it? So thus, I used pinkly._

_According to Wikipedia, pansexual means being attracted by physical beauty, romantic love, or sexual attraction, all without giving a damn about gender. Aido is _probably _straight, though considering he has a crush on Kaname, I'm not going to bet money on that._


	3. How Ice Managed to Win a Victory

How Ice Managed to Win a Victory in the War of Love

"It's like, even when I know all he's done is shoot me down horribly, I still can't help but smile at the thought of him. That first reaction makes all the really bad memories of him I have seem pretty nice. Zero-thoughts are an, what's the word … euphoric recall."

"Wait, did you just describe interacting with Zero as an _euphoric recall_?"

"Yes. So…?"

"Idol, you tactless jackass, people use that to describe heroin."

"So you're saying I can't compare him to heroin, Wild?"

"Not if you want to actually get past the stage in the relationship where he threatens you with a gun."

"But he is heroin! At first, a little goes a long way, but then as you grow more accustomed to the drug, it takes more and more to reach the same highs as before. And you _like_ those highs, and go into withdrawal without the drug, until you're desperate to have it, and willing to do anything—"

"Hang on. We are talking about Kiriyu Zero here, and not _actual_ heroin, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just checking."

"Gaah, this isn't helping! How are we going to convince him to date me?"

"Well, the way I see it, we have three options."

"Uh-huh?"

"One: you could continue what you're doing, which is courting him in an obnoxious manner that pleases the fangirls but annoys him. In which case, I'd suggest trying to serenade him outside his dorm window and hope to god he doesn't feel like throwing things."

"Not suggested. Next option."

"Two: Ask Yuki-chan what he likes, and use what she tells you to plan out something he'd appreciate—which would be a pleasant change from the usual."

"That would probably be the best idea, making the third option totally obsolete and pointless to the extent of ignoring it completely… but, what the hell, I'm curious. The last choice is?"

"Give up and stop harassing him."

"And I was right, that choice was completely unnecessary. So, Yuki-chan?"

"Yuki-chan."

***

"Aido, what the fuck?!"

"Surprise, Kiriyu, you're on a date with me!"

"Riiiight. And with that said, I'm leaving. Goodnight."

"I probably should tell you that trying to leave will get you nothing but a nasty shock."

"…Aido, you have five seconds to explain why before I begin shooting."

"I decided that the best way to trap a hunter was to use hunter techniques."

"Meaning…"

"I altered some hunter charms meant to hold vampires in one area to contain those of hunter blood instead. You triggered them when you walked through the door."

"Ignoring the fact that you are, in essence, holding me hostage, how long did that take you to do?"

"Three weeks."

"Ah."

"…Is that all you're going to say?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"Gee, I don't know, 'wow, Aido, that's brilliant' would be nice, maybe 'I'm flattered you worked so hard to try and spend time with me.'"

"And what do you honestly expect me to say?"

"Nothing fit for polite company."

"Pretty much. So how did you manage to plan all this, anyways?"

"All what?"

"Let's see, I currently hear my favorite band from that CD player over there, I can smell the curry from here, and I know for a fact that this room doesn't actually have a telescope for stargazing in it on a daily basis."

"Ah. Well, I used my amazing powers of observation to figure out what you like and try to provide it so as to make you the most comfortable on this da—"

"You heckled Yuki until she told you."

"I might have done so, yes."

"Well, that's better than finding all this stuff out by stalking me."

"It's not stalking, it's devotedly observing from a close distance."

"Aido, there are so many things wrong with what you just said that I can't even be bothered to list them all. Just shut up and start eating so this date can end and I can leave. And before you start looking for deeper meaning in what I said, I don't consider this a legitimate date."

"I'll stop talking if you call me Hanabusa."

"Fine. Since I probably can't stop you anyways, you can call me Zero."

"Not Ro-chan or—"

"Hanabusa, I would like to remind you that I have a gun."

"Zero works."

_disclaimer: I don't own _Vampire Knight_, and make no profit off of it._

_A.N. Sorry, this is kind of crack. But then again, the entire basis of _Manipulation of Ice_ is crack. Basically, I got out of school last week, and I was really bored, so bored that I wanted to write an entirely-dialogue fic, just to see if I could. It just so happened that the characters involved morphed into Aido, Kain and Zero. Go figure._

_And that little bit about charms was inspired by Blackened Wing's fics, which everybody should read.  
_


End file.
